


Dinner Date

by acGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Romantic Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acGranger/pseuds/acGranger
Summary: Harry asked Draco out on a date and Draco doesn't know what to make of it. But the date doesn't appear to be a prank, so what now?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my PC and had completely forgotten that I wrote this for a Tumblr prompt once.

Harry was late. Who is late to a first date?  
Draco checked his watch for the seventh time that evening. Potter was supposed to meet him in the Atrium 4 minutes ago. He could AT LEAST send a quick note saying he´d run late. Well, that’s what you get for agreeing to this. It had been quite the surprise when Potter had asked him out, but Draco couldn´t say he hadn´t been pleased. The flirty looks the auror had sent him whenever they met, had slowly driven him mental.

His brooding was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.  
“I´m sorry?”, said that someone, who turned out to be Harry. A quick glance at his pocket watch confirmed that Potter was precisely 5 minutes and 23 seconds late. He closed the watch and let it slip into his vest pocket.  
  
“You do realize that this was your idea, right?”, voice perfectly cold, mouth turned into a sneer, not showing the nervousness.  
  
“I´m sorry! Kingsley kept me longer than I wanted and I only escaped by literally running off. And then it was running late or showing up in my uniform”  
  
It was then, Draco ran his eyes over his date. The git actually had the decency to show up in something resembling formal wear. Dress pants with a muggle dressshirt and a modern take on wizarding robes. All of them in subdued earthy tones complementing his skintone. Impressive as well as promising to the rest of the night.  
  
“I appreciate the effort and may overlook your tardiness. Now where are you taking me?”  
  
Thats another thing that had surprised Draco: Potter had been adamant about not revealing the location, he had just promised that it would be ‘worth their time’.  
“Right”, the dark haired man offered his arm to him and apparated them away.  
  
They found themselves outside of “Starlight and Moonshine”, a place Draco had never heard of. It looked cozy and empty. Harry confidently opened the door and beckoned Draco to go in.  
The interior was kept in shades of dark blue and black with occasional details in cream white. The absolute best part was the ceiling though, thousand little stars glittered and made it seem as if they were underneath a clear night sky. Draco even recognized some constellations.  
  
The soft “Draco” pulled him back into reality and he focussed on the man in front of him, standing by a small table. The ONLY table in this whole restaurant. What was going on? They sat down and moments later a waitress appeared.  
  
“Welcome to Starlight and Moonshine. What drinks may I offer you?”, she said, handing them both a drink menu.  
“I´d recommend a red wine. The pinot noir is especially fitting for your main course.”  
That meant Potter had already chosen food when arranging this. Interesting.  
“I´ll take the pinot noir then. Thank you.” he said. Potter ordered the same.  
Once the waitress disappeared, promising to bring their entrée shortly, the blonde turned to him:  
“Okay I´ll bite. Where did you get this robe? Where are we? And what´s going on? Why are we the only ones here? Even you couldn´t-.. Okay you could but you wouldn´t.”  
  
Now was Harrys turn to look smug. “Oh, but I did. And sorry for already ordering, I wanted something very specific and the planning got a bit out of hand. I was promised that you´ll love it, if it makes you feel any better.”  
  
“I´m not worried about the food. If the wine selection is anything to go by, the food will be adequate enough. Doesn´t answer my question though. Where are we? Why don´t I know this place?”  
  
“Just outside of Diagon Alley. And you might not know it as it isn´t officially open yet. They open next friday. And before you think I threw around my name: I didn´t. I just happen to know the owners.”  
Before he can answer, they are interrupted by the waitress bringing their entree. “Chestnut soup with port wine and chocolate, bon apetit.”  
They start eating and the conversation drifts off.  
  
~  
  
“You´ve got to be kidding me!”, Harry laughs.  
  
“No I´m serious! The asshole was so mad at me getting more recognition than him, he acutally threw a temper tantrum. With stomping and flinging himself to the floor and all!”  
  
They had finished the main course and Draco was in high spirits. The food was excellent, Harry was surprisingly easy to talk to and on top of that easy on the eye. Against all expectations he really enjoyed himself.  
  
The waitress appeared once again, switching their empty plates with the dessert, a mini chocolate cake and some ice cream on each plate. The cake was still warm and chocolate poured out once Draco took a spoonfull. The ice cream turned out to be a raspberry sorbet and some high quality vanilla ice. The mixture of the rich dark chocolate cake with the sweet and fruity ice was heavenly. Hadn´t he just had a wonderful full meal, he could have eaten multiple plates of this.  
  
~  
  
Once they´d finished the dessert as well, the waitress reappeared and cleaned their table. A swish of her wand send dishes flying and another transfigured the table into a much smaller one, only holding their drinks. Harry thanked her and said he could take it from here. She gave a slight bow and disappeared.  
  
“If you could stand up for a moment”, Harry adressed him nervously. Confused, Draco got up. Now Harry had his wand out and summoned a picnic blanket. Then he transfigured their chairs into a bunch of pillows. Shaking hands laid the wand onto the small table and he sat down onto the blanket, motioning for Draco to do the same.  
  
They transferred from sitting to lying at some point during their conversation, because now Draco lay inches away from Harry, looking up into the night sky somehow visible on the ceiling. His eyes flittering to Harrys form next to him every few seconds. Their conversation had ebbed out and they were simply laying there.  
  
“I-…. Thank you, Harry. This was - is - a wonderful date.” he couldn´t supress the sigh escaping his lips.  
  
“I´m sensing there´s a but coming?”, Harry asked, raising himself onto is elbows to look him in the eyes.  
  
“But I still don´t know why you did it. This is far too elaborate to be a prank and -” the git had the audacity to laugh. His face coming nearer.  
  
“Is it really so hard to believe that I just like you?” he asked, voice hushed.  
  
Before Draco could answer, there were lips on his. Maybe it wasn´t that hard to believe.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the Restaurant is owned by Wolfstar :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Kudos, comments and feedback are absolutely amazing!


End file.
